A blast from the past
by da-lemonlollipop
Summary: Steve had hard time time fitting into 21st century. Bruce, being a kind soul, was helping. Tony - the opposite. Some fluff.


"Bruce, this is so.. so.."  
"Glad you like it Steve!"  
"Wow.. just.. wow.."

Tony was walking down the corridor when he overheard a conversation. Steve was getting all excited about something, which was rare, as Captain was still overwhelmed by the 21st century technology and preferred to sulk in his own bedroom, feeling alienated. Tony decided to check it. He walked into the spacious living room of Avengers Tower. As he set his foot through threshold he heard characteristic "_pew, pew_" sounds followed by "_krrr, krrr_". He froze for a moment. He took a step further and then he saw it. His beautiful, enormous screen tv, with dolby surround, 3d, high-definition, enhanced with Stark technology. That baby had the best everything. And what was on the screen? Freaking "_Space Invaders_". Played on Atari 2600.

"No.." he murmured. Steve turned around and beamed a smiled towards him.  
"Tony! Look what Bruce gave me!" his face lit with a smile like a Christmas Tree. Tony's shocked expression didn't leave his face. He looked at Bruce with eyes wide open. Bruce was also smiling, happy that Steve enjoyed his surprise.

"What the hell.." Tony blurted, but before he could finish, Bruce rushed towards him and grabbed him by the arm turning him from Steve.

"Be nice" he hissed.  
"Tony?" Steve asked, not knowing what is going around.  
"Ughh.." he let out a groan "Yeah, great, Captain." he said forcing a smile on his lips. As soon as Steve get back to playing, _with a freaking joystick_, he glared at Bruce.  
"I need to speak a word with you." Bruce nodded and they stood further from the overjoyed blonde.

"What. the hell. is. that?!" Tony was accenting every word with a gesture towards the TV set.  
"You know very well what is that" Bruce answered, lifting his eyebrows.  
"I mean, what is it doing HERE! and whyyy?!" he moaned. Being a technology genius it was painful for him to see such old hardware.  
"Oh, I thought that Steve could use some entertainment."

Tony's face twitched. The "_pew, pew_" sounds were getting on his nerves.

"Than why you didn't give him an X-box kinect or at least a Wii?!"  
"Tony, no. We must introduce Steve gradua.".  
"YouarehurtingmyTV!" Tony whimpered, not letting Bruce end his sentence.  
"I am what?" he said slightly amused, to which Tony responded with a glare.  
"My TV. My beautiful TV, she is magnificent, Bruce. Best screen, best sound, best everything and you make her endure this cruelty, a monochromatic, vertical, three, those three annoying sounds, game?!" he pointed his finger accusingly at Bruce "You're making Miranda cry!"

Bruce was trying not to laugh at him, seeing how serious he was. He knew that Tony had a soft spot for machines but this was over-reacting, even for Tony. He took a deep breath.

"Tony, listen. Steve was asleep for a very long time. Don't interrupt me!" he raised his voice, seeing Tony opening his mouth. "He was asleep for a long time. The world is nothing like he remembered it. You can't just give him a Wii or show him a 3-D movie, that will freak him out. Remember how upset he was after finding out about remotes while he changed the channels manually?"

Tony snorted. Of course he remembers it. After all he was having a blast every time Steve had to get up the couch to change the channels. It was Clint, who took pity on him, and told him about remotes. That ended fun for Tony and resulted in another sulking from Captain.

Bruce eyed him. Tony coughed trying to mask his laugh and regain serious face. He couldn't help it. He was raised with hi-tech, technology kept him alive, he loved microprocessors, microcontrollers and everything starting with micro- he could put into some sort of device, starting with a toaster ending on Iron-man suit, to make it work better. Captains confusion was just too funny for him. And then he remembered something..

Steve's confused face when he realized that by clapping hands he can turn off and turn on light in his room. Steve's frighten face after hearing JARVIS for the first time and not knowing from where the voice is coming from. Steve's sad face after blowing up another microwave, nearly causing a fire. Steve's embarrassed face after he had to ask for help to get into his room because the door were sliding automatically and he was looking for a knob. And what was Tony doing then? Laughing. Men, he was a jerk.

He looked at Bruce's stern face. Than at Captain, happily destroying alien space ships. _Pew, pew_. He shuddered at the sound.

"Tony?" Bruce was waiting for an answer. Tony sighed.  
"Okay, it can stay. For a while."  
"You're doing the right thing." Bruce smiled, patting his shoulder. He turned around to go back to Steve but then Tony grabbed his arm and whispered into his ear:  
"But I'm keeping the tape."

Bruce turned around looking disapproved. Tony flashed a grin - life would be too sweet if he was all good.

"I thought you said you erased it." Bruce stated.  
"Yes, the original one. But I made copies, just in case" he kept smiling.  
"What tape?" both men looked at Steve who turned around from his seat, taking a brake from aliens invasion. He didn't understand modern technology like DVD or Blu-ray, but Bruce already introduced him to VCR technology, and the word "tape" caught his attention.

Tony hoped that Steve wouldn't hear it and made a "_damn-his-peak-human-senses_" type of face.

***

It happened when Steve got his first mobile phone. He wasn't very keen on using it, but the other ones insisted that at least he should carry it around with him in case of an emergency. Steve already got a hang how to pick up calls, end them, he could write simple sms ("_ok_" was the most popular), but he forgot about the most important. Mobiles had to be charged once in a while.  
It was the middle of the night when he was woke up by some beeping. Remembering the times in army, he jumped out of his bed, put the Captain America suit and dashed from his bedroom shouting that there is an emergency and all Avengers must gather. To his surprise only Bruce, who was working late, and Clint, who was an night-owl, showed, trying to tell the Captain that there is no emergency and he can go back to sleep. Steve insisted on that he heard an alarm.  
Due to the ruckus, Tony woke up and when he was going down the hallway he heard a characteristic beeping from Steve's bedroom. He entered it, found the mobile and plug it to charger, muttering something about "_poor baby being hungry_". When he was leaving the room he bumped into Bruce, Clint and Steve in full Captain America suit. It didn't took him long until he realized what was going on and he couldn't stop laughing. Clint snickered after hearing Tony's story (which was hard to understand as Tony was practically crying from laughing so hard), Bruce gave Steve a reassuring pat on the back, and Steve.. Steve felt awful. It wasn't his first mistake like that, but Tony's reaction made it worse. Tony calmed down (after receiving a smack from Bruce) and after they reassured Captain that everything is fine and send him off to bed, Bruce made Tony promise to erase the tape and to not tell anyone about it. Clint agreed on not mentioning it ever again, Tony was trying to make his way out of it, but earning another smack, this time from Clint, he agreed. As soon as they all parted Tony went to the security room, made several copies and erased the original. It was too precious too simply erased it.

***

Bruce sighed as he looked at Captain.  
"You know, the one from that night.."  
Steve's eyes went wide open after he realized that it was THAT tape.  
"Tony, you promised!" he shouted looking hurt.  
"I DID erase it, no one told me that I couldn't make a copy!" he said sounding like that was a justified excuse to do so.  
"Copies." Bruce corrected.

Steve closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. He was patient towards Tony, he really was. Sometimes he didn't understand Tony's way of thinking. For him, Tony lied to him. Steve hated liars. He stand up from the couch, fists clenched. Tony recognized that he has anger the Captain. Like, seriously anger him. Bruce smirked.

"How many copies exactly, Tony?" Steve said in a low voice.  
"Um, well, about.." he made a pause and rushed out of the room.  
"Get back here, Stark!" Steve ran after him. Bruce smiled as he heard a "_NEVER!_" coming from Tony, shortly followed by an "_umpf_" sound and sounds of a struggle which meant that Steve caught him. He shook his head, turned the TV on and decided to stay away from this one.

_some time later_

"Sir, Steve Rogers is standing at the door" Tony heard JARVIS saying. He was busy tinkering with another machinery, but he could take a break.

"Yeah, yeah, send him in" he heard a sound of doors sliding and then heavy footsteps.

"Um, Tony?"  
"Come here, Cap" Tony didn't even turn his head, just made a gesture towards Steve. Steve approached him.

"Tony, I.. I think that something is wrong with my phone.." he struggled. It was a third time this month he had to ask Tony to fix stuff for him. The brunet was surprisingly understanding and Steve was anxious when he will run out of patience.

"Give it" Tony reached his hand towards him. Steve placed the phone on his palm, Tony took it, turn around a few times, examining it.

"Hm, okay, let's see" he opened the back, took some tools, there were a few click sounds, put the cover on and gave it back to Steve. "There, as good as new."  
"Thanks" Steve said, taking the phone and smiling to himself, "And thanks for not.. um.."  
"Anytime" Tony said, finally turning to him, smiling, "Anything else?"  
"No, that's all. Thanks again" Steve exited the room. Tony was watching until Steve disappeared on the stairs going up. When he was sure that Captain was gone he turned to his desk and said  
"You know what to do JARVIS."  
"Yes, sir." came the answer.

A small screen slided from the desk. Video started playing, a dark corridor, Steve Rogers in his full gear running, swinging his shield, shouting "AVENGERS, ASSEMBLE!". Tony snorted.

"That will never get old."

* * *

Inspired by Keen Commander games, there was some mini ping-pong like game, I was thinking about it recently and thought that Steve would like that.

My head hurts from all this researching. I'm no computer/technology geek so I had to check all the dates to make stuff as accurate as possible. So, if you are wondering the first tv remote was made in 1950, Atari in the '70. I never played Space Invaders, until now, found it on-line, and this game is like-never ending!

I think that Steve has some major problems with adjusting. Modern technology must be intimidating, I live in this century and I myself don't get a lot of things

I wanted to include Thor, but skipped the idea. I think that Thor loves this realm and after he got a hang of a mobile he calls everyone every 5 min and tells them how great it is to talk with them, despite the distance :)

oh, and I know nothing about Avengers Tower (beside that it was previously Stark Tower), but I imagine that they have surveillance cameras in the corridors, for safety measures.

I just found out that there is a preview before you publish.. before I was publishing/deleting/publishing/deleting until I was happy with how it looked *_facepalm_*


End file.
